Always Meant To Be
by Insane Asylum 92
Summary: It's the day of Edward and Bella's graduation, but what happens when Bella starts to look at Jessica in a different way? Written for the lulz with my friends Julia and Nicole. R and R
1. Chapter 1

So here it was. Graduation. How could it all have gone so quickly?! It felt like I'd had all the time in the world to sort stuff out with my friends and now suddenly I was about to spend literally all the time in the world with the godlike being next to me. Something I'd been dying to have since I met him almost two years ago. Some people might say our relationship had moved way too fast, but I knew I was in love with him right from the start. I mean c'mon, who would say no to someone this hawt?

Well it looked like I was going to. I don't know why, but lately the idea of immortality didn't seem so appealing. I was going to miss so many people. Angela, Ben, Jacob… and_ Jessica_. It was ridiculous, we were meant to hate each other, but every time I thought of never seeing her face again, it felt like a hole was being ripped in my chest. Weird.

I was snapped from my thoughts as Edward reached down to kiss me, before joining his place in the queue of graduates. He had a wistful look in his eyes as he left. Ugh, clingy bastard. Couldn't he get over us being apart for half a freaking hour? He'd already gone way past overprotective and was moving on to being my stalker.

"Bella!"

Oh my god. It was Jessica. My mouth went dry. I had no clue what to say. It was ridiculous, but my palms were sweating. I could have collected it in a bucket and cured all the droughts of the world. I couldn't speak my mouth was so dry, but luckily Jess didn't notice.

"I can't believe we'll never see each other again, I'll miss you so much!"

A secret thrill went through me at her words. Maybe she didn't hate me so much after all? Maybe she even… no. I couldn't think it.

"Anyway, I wondered if you wanted to come down to the beach tonight. Kind of a goodbye thing, y'know?"

Suddenly, there was nothing in the world I wanted more. I knew Edward wanted to do something special, but he was being a bit of a creep lately.

"S-s-sure." I managed to stammer out, "I'll be there."

And I could tell that one way or another, tonight was going to be unforgettable.

--

I ran around the house, desperately trying to find something that would make me look good in front of Jessica. I didn't know why, but it mattered very much. I stomped madly through the house. Why all my clothes were so ugly and old fashioned, I had no idea. I threw up my hands in frustration. There was no use. I had nothing that would be sexy enough for Jessica.  
"Bella?" Questioned a small, soft voice behind me. I knew who it was, and I resisted the urge to scream. I turned around slowly. My eye twitching slightly.  
"YES, Alice? What do you want?" It came out harsh and flat, but I wasn't in the mood for Alice's stupid visions. I just wanted to find something seductive and go.  
"I..I just wanted you to know that I support your decision. And...here." Alice said, handing me a box. It was a pale ivory. I looked at Alice, then at the box.  
"Is there poison in there or something?" I said seriously.  
"No. It's something for you to wear tonight. Have fun Bella." And with a small wave of her hand, she was off.  
Sitting down on the bed, I continued to stare at the box. I was contemplating against opening it or not. Finally, I lifted the lid of the box, and the most wonderful thing lay inside of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I put on the red dress

I put on the red dress. God, It was so sexy. I could kiss Alice's ass for this. Actually, maybe I will...  
The only thing that snapped me out of my daydream was the phone ringing. I rushed over to it and saw that it was Jessica.  
"Hello?" I asked in a rush.  
"Hey, Bella. I just wanted to make sure, we're leaving in 20 minutes?" She asked. Oh my LORD her voice was sexy. I wanted her SO bad. I wanted her ontop of me. I wanted to feel her fingers smoothly glide up my legs until they reached my-.  
"Bells?" She said.  
"Huh? Wha- Yes, 20 minutes. I'll be ready for you to pick me up."  
"Mmmk. See you later, Bella." She sounded skeptical.  
"See you." Ugh, did I always have to make an ass out of myself infront of the person I loved?  
I continued to get dressed. One way or another, I was going to have Jessica tonight. I put on some red lipstick to match my dress and curled my hair. I even added soem sparkles into it. I put on some fishnet stockings and black heels. Then, I threw on a long, long but light, jacket.  
It was always cold in Forks, anyways, and the beach meant wind.  
I had just finished re-doing my makeup when Edward appeared at my window.  
"Hello, love." He said in that same, boring voice.  
"Hey, Edward." I clenched my fists. How badly I wanted to hit him. The mere fact that I would break my hand if I did was the only thing holding me back.  
"You look beautiful."  
I gritted my teeth and forced the words out, "Thank you."  
"Is something bothering you, Bella?"  
"No. But I'm going out. A girls night out, you know?"  
"Oh. To where?"  
"No where in particular, just a night out with Jess."  
His eyebrows formed a crease, "Bella," He began, overprotectively. Annoying. "The last time you were out with Jess, those... _Men_ went after you. You want me to come and watch out for you?"  
"N-" I stopped. Mabye... Just mabye if Edward was there, watching us doing what I knew we would be after the night was over, he would get off my back.  
I smiled slightly to myself. "Sure. You can come and watch out."  
And then I heard a car beep outside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, this is only a joke

**A/N: In case you couldn't tell, this is only a joke. Don't take it seriously, we don't really want Bella and Jessica to end up together.**

--

EPOV

As soon as the car beeped outside, my Bella flew out the door and down the stairs. Anxious not to leave her alone for one second, I ran after, catching her hand. She seemed reluctant to take it, especially when we came into view of Jessica. How silly of her to think she doesn't deserve me after all this time. Well, I know she doesn't, no one deserves beauty of my degree, but she should know by now I let that slide.

Jessica didn't seem too happy to see me either. I tried to pick up the reason from her thoughts, but they were too jumbled in her anger to hear anything that made sense. Probably just in awe of my radiant face. Sometimes it's so hard being a supreme being…

Sliding into the backseat, I expected Bella to join me, so it surprised me that she sat up front with Jessica. All the way to the beach they ignored me, but I was content to sit and admire Bella's stunning (well, for a human at least) beauty. Suddenly something in Jessica's thoughts caused a ripple of shock to go through me.

"_God Bella is so hot…I could just rip that dress right off her… oh, these feelings are so wrong… I can't help it though… I need to touch her…"_

As we pulled up at the shore and got out, I decided to reassert my presence, grabbing hold of Bella's waist. She was so stiff, unresponsive to my touch. But I couldn't let her go, not when there was such a threat to my power over her around. Then she turned to me, her old passion once again alight in her eyes.

BPOV

It took everything I had to force a loving expression as I turned to Edward, knowing this was my one shot at him letting me go. Jessica was already walking into the distance and I had to talk to her.

"Edward," I said, trying so hard to keep my impatience out of my voice, "Edward, I think Jess wants to talk to me alone. The others, Angela and Ben, are up on the cliffs. You go wait there, I'll be right up."

It couldn't work. He had to see right through me. This was ridiculous. What was I doing? I knew I shouldn't hurt him like this, but I had to find out what these strange feelings I kept having meant. And I had to know whether Jess felt the same way.

I also knew I was a terrible liar, so it surprised me when he let go of his hold which kept me prisoner.

"Sure, go ahead. But be careful, I heard some… strange things in her thoughts."

And with that, he was gone.

I turned to run after Jessica. He sure picked a bad time to start trusting me to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica looked stunning

Jessica looked stunning. Hell, I could probably do her right here, run my tongue down her neck, make her moan-  
"Bella? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my shirt?" She asked, rubbing her thumb over her breast. Ahhhhh.  
"Wh-NO! No, your shirt is absolutely lovely! I was just, uhhh, admiring it!" I laughed a little, pulling a grin across my face. "Yes, admiring. It's so pretty, is that silk?" I asked, slyly running my hand across her chest.  
"Why, yes. It is." She said, blushing a bit. I smiled, extending my hand. "Let's take a walk down the beach shall we?"  
She grabbed my hand.  
We walked in silence for a bit. I shifted a little closer. Wow. She smelled amazing. Even better then Edward. And to top it all off, she didn't have a penis.  
"Hey. Hey Jessica? You want to get out of here? Maybe sleep over at my house?"  
"But, Bells, we just got here!" She laughed, and as she laughed, her breasts bopped up and down. Oh, my. For a tiny little girl, she sure had some fine breasts. I contemplated how I would lick whip cream off of them when Jess suddenly asked me, "How about we just enjoy the beach instead?"  
She rubbed my arms with her finger, so warm, unlike Edward's freezing, long ones. Wait- SHE WAS RUBBING MY ARM!  
"S-sure!" I stuttered.  
We walked onto the sand, holding hands, when we settled on a rock sticking out of the ground. The sand underneath my feet seeped in between my toes. The air smelt wonderful. I rested my head on Jess's shoulder.  
"It sure is gorgeous." I said.  
"Yeah," She agreed. "You are."  
I stared. "Wh- What?" I asked, looking her full in the face.  
"I meant IT is!" She said quickly.  
"But you said 'You are'. The word 'Is' wasn't even in there."  
"I- Erm- You-." She didn't finish.  
Jessica then grabbed my face and began to kiss me. My heart exploded out of my chest. I became dizzier than when Edward kissed me the first time, I grabbed fistfuls of her hair.  
At least _she_ didn't push me away.  
And then I heard a low growl.  
I pulled away and looked to my right.  
Edward was staring at Jessica, looking like he was ready to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Julia's A/N: WE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. IT WAS ALL RACHEL. SHE'S THE PERV. WE WERE FORCED, _FORCED_ TO WRITE THIS! SHE WAVED A DILDO IN MY FACE WHILE I WAS TIED TO A CHAIR! AND I HAVE A FEAR OF THEM! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT US, PLEASE!**

Edward stared right at Jess and began to breathe hard. Why would he breathe hard, anyway? He was a _VAMPIRE_, for Godssake! He didn't need to BREATHE.  
"Edward?" Squeaked Jessica. Edward snarled. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU WHORE!"  
"NO! EDWARD! YOU TOUCH HER, I SWEAR TO GOD-!"  
"Quiet, Bella!" He roared.  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Then, under my breath, knowing only Edward, not Jess, could hear, I whispered way to low for human ears, "She still doesn't know you're a vampire. So unless you want to blow your cover..."  
He gave another snarl, "I don't CARE if she figures it out! I DON'T CARE!"  
He punched one of the other rocks on the sand and it broke into a million, billion, trillion pieces.  
"OH MY-" Jess began. I then stopped infront of her and spread my arms out protectively. "You want to kill her? Kill me first, Edward Cullen!"  
"Bella, you can't be serious! What made you want to do this?!"  
"What made me want to DO THIS?!" I asked angrily, "WHAT MADE ME WANT TO DO THIS? _SHE_ IS BEAUTIFUL. _SHE_ DOESN'T PUSH ME AWAY WHEN I TOUCH HER SUBTLE, WARM, TASTY LIPS. I LOVE HER, EDWARD. I LOVE HER!" I cried the last part and threw my arms around her neck, kissing her full in the lips. When I released her momentarily, I looked down at her warm, gentle eyes. "I love you." I whispered, "There is nothing that could change that."  
"I love you too," She said, crying. The wind blew her untidy, dark curls around. The moon hit her face in the most amazing angle. She was an angel; and I could never have deserved her! Where had she come from? I bent down to press my lips once more to hers-  
"ENOUGH!" Edward screamed. I had forgotten he was there. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"


	6. Chapter 6

I heard a low snarling coming from somewhere

I heard a low snarling coming from somewhere. It was only when I noticed Jessica leaning away that I realised it was me. I had never felt so angry. I was shaking.

"Bullshit?" I whispered, too angry to speak. "Bullshit? YOU THINK THIS IS BULLSHIT?! EDWARD CULLEN, THE ONLY BULLSHIT AROUND HERE IS YOUR DELUDED BELIEF THAT YOU ARE GOD'S GIFT TO WOMEN!"

"Oh c'mon Bella! We both know I am the most handsome thing you have ever seen. I hear what women think. I AM BLOODY SEXY! Every woman I see, and most men too, crave my cold rock cock. Am I supposed to believe that suddenly you are the one exception?"

I couldn't believe him. To think I used to love him. He was such a monster. Literally. A self absorbed, brainless, ignorant, _bloodsucker_.

As I thought that word my shaking got stronger and stronger. My vision turned red as my anger at every horrible thing he had ever done out of "love" returned to my mind. He didn't love me. What kind of love involves keeping me prisoner in my home? All I wanted was to hurt him, to rip and tear.

Harder and harder I shook until suddenly I was exploding. It felt like my shape was coming apart as I leaped through the air, until I landed with my teeth locked round his throat. Stunned, I fell limp to the ground, as I realised what had happened.

Edward had made me angrier than any human was ever meant to feel.

So angry a human body couldn't take it.

I was a werewolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Still Julia

_Still Julia. Still sorry!_

Before I could bite him, Edward whispered, "Bella...?"  
For the first time in my life, I saw Edward scared. Mabye if it had been Jacob, he would have kicked HIS ASS. Mabye if it had been Sam- well, who cares about Sam anyway? He would have killed him automatically. Mabye if it was Embry or Quil, two of the least important people on Earth, he would have eaten them, then spit them out.  
But, no, I was no ordinary werewolf- I was a werewolf! I was Isabella Swan, and Edward loved me.  
I opened my mouth wider and removed it from around Edward's neck.  
"I'm sorry," I tried to say, but instead, a bark came out of my mouth. Edward's eyes teared up, but he couldn't cry, so he just looked me in the face for a brief second and then ran away.  
I turned to Jessica who was sobbing on the floor, next to the rock.  
"Jessica," I said, and again a bark came out of my mouth.  
"Wh- Bell- I- Help- Oh my-." She gasped, tears falling down her face. I could see now that she was in shock. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk right.  
I calmed myself down by thinking of the heat we shared not to long ago. Suddenly, I was human again and very much naked.  
"Jessica," I said, staring at her, "Jessica, listen, please."


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella

"Bella.." Edward's voice came from behind me. He sounded so broken. But personally, I couldn't give a shit what Edward's feelings were at the moment. He would look in a mirror later and everything would be fineeeee.  
I spun around, fury most certainly glowing in my eyes.  
"EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! YOU UGLY BASTAR-" I began to shout.  
"I-I'm UGLY!?" He cried in terror, his hands automatically flying to his face.

Just a few days ago I would have begged on my knees for forgiveness, but that seemed like another world now. Instead I just cut him deeper.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOU REPULSE ME! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD YOU CAN'T READ MY THOUGHTS, BECAUSE YOU'D ONLY HEAR HOW MUCH YOU MAKE ME WANT TO VOMIT!"

Slowly I saw his face crumple. I knew if he was human, he would be bawling his eyes out right now. Some small part of me felt a twinge of regret but the part that had just imprinted on Jessica was so much stronger.

Wait, what?

I had. I'd only just realised, but I had imprinted on Jessica.

Nothing could have made me happier.

As Edward ran into the distance (probably looking for a mirror) I turned to Jessica.

"Well… I guess I have some explaining to do."


End file.
